after time
by ashimmyshammy
Summary: penny had moved away for 9 years and when she returns will it be the same as before she left or will their friendship change into something more or less. I honestly don't know what to write as the description and please critique it also I kind of half-assed the story so sorry
1. chapter 1

**hey there. i decided to re write some stuff so enjoy this edited version keep in mind the edits were small**

* * *

He looked out of his window in his new york penthouse and saw, down below people relaxing and playing around while others seemed to be rushing somewhere. He envied those people, the ones that didn't have pressure put onto them by anyone else, the people that could be free in anything they do and wouldn't get judged by millions. No, he didn't have that option as he was Sherman Peabody a man that was son to a man, rather, dog he would refer to as Mr.Peabody who was the owner of the Peabody Industries. Peabody Industries was worth 3 trillion dollars as Mr.Peabody took the ideas of the most significant companies and made it all into one before the original idea makers could using the WABAC. Being the son of the most innovative company Sherman had to keep appearances up by making sure he stayed fit. The heir of the large company was deep in thought, thinking of his past choices and scandals he found himself in. He sighed at the thought when his assistant, Natalie entered,"Mr.Peabody, sorry to interrupt but your father wanted me to remind you that you have to pick up Ms-"

"I already acknowledge my duties Natalie and please, call me Sherman"

"all right then Mr.Peabody I'll take my leave then"

Sherman turned around from the window to get dressed as there would be paparazzi waiting for him, he just knew it. He was told he could be a model and he was the most eligible bachelor in existence, they were just waiting for him to hook up with someone. He however wasn't one to love easily and was probably asexual or gay… according to the theories of magazines and articles trying to find out why he was still a bachelor. Either way he dressed up in a suit that had a navy blue coat with pants to match a white dress shirt an a black tie. he walked out and headed for his personal garage that had 15 cars, out of which he chose his rolls royce phantom. he drove down to an airport at which he was told to go with bodyguards and they sent a few ahead to take care of Penny Peterson. She was his Kryptonite, his weakness, his only love, his reason for being a bachelor, to wait for her even though he didn't know that. she was his childhood crush and she never knew. He loved her smile and personality, it was practically love at first sight despite the fact that she bullied him. Sadly she left New York for California leaving him alone heartbroken, but she didn't know. He thought his feelings would change and fade away slowly, boy was he wrong. Without him knowing the bodyguards sent to protect her from paparazzi appeared before him and he was soon snapped back into reality when he saw a woman in front if him. He grew a blush that slowly reddened his face. The woman he saw had a near hourglass figure with a slight tan to her otherwise seemingly porcelain skin. The "mystery" woman was clad in a white shirt with a black bomber jacket, black pants and converse shoes. "Hi Sherman you remember me right?"

Sherman barely managed a response,"H-hey P-penny it been forever how have you been."

"I've been doing great"

he nearly fainted as he heard her voice. it was angelic. he somehow snapped out of his daze and said,"Cool cool lets go to the penthouse, or do you want to stay at a hotel."

"Yeah we can go to your penthouse, lets go Noah."

In utter shock Sherman realised that he had completely ignored the fact that Penny was without her luggage and a man came up from behind her with a smirk on his face as if he knew he liked her. Trying not to think of the worse he asked her,"Who is he… I mean who is he to you? "

She seemed reluctant to answer as his question weirded her out so the man named Noah answered,"I'm her boyfriend, and you are"

Offering his hand,"Sherman Peabody heir to Peabody Industries and Penny's childhood friend."

Penny not being an idiot sensed the tension between the two and asked Sherman to lead the way to his car, to which he lead the way suavely keeping his cool in front of the paparazzi which had mostly dissipated when Noah arrived. They put their luggage in a second car that his assistant sent forseeing a need for it. Sherman hopped into the driver's seat with Penny and Noah in the back. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw Noah whisper Something into Penny's ear making her giggle. Jealousy and hatred flowed through him almost to a breaking point but somehow managed to keep his cool as he saw what he thought to be a scumbag with the girl of his dreams, having a grand time with the girl that he thought he should be with. Much to the relief of him he somehow kept his head leveled.

Once they arrived to his penthouse he gave a tour to noah while Penny sat at the living room on a sofa waiting for noah to finish his tour. When Sherman came back with Noah not to far behind. He showed them to two separate guest rooms when Penny interjected,"We only need one room"

This sentence alone made something in Sherman crack in the inside as the meaning wasn't lost. He could only nod in response to penny as she tugged Noah into their single guest bedroom.

Later in the evening he called both guests down for dinner prepared by him or else what kind of host would he be? The two walked down a set of staircases from the guest bedroom hand in hand to which he forced a smile through. He talked as little as possible as to not accidentally sound sad or have any bad emotions toward them. He served them both an exquisite dinner that had delicacies from around the world. "you are one heck of a cook" Noah commented as his platter and dishes were brought up to him, ignored by Sherman. As he started doing the same thing to Penny she said thank you to which he smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Noah.

After dinner the two of them thanked him, as Penny headed out Noah pulled Sherman into the kitchen."Hey bro don't think I don't know what you're doing"

Sherman had a fake baffled look on his face while thinking of how he could have figured out his plan and responded with a "I don't know what you're talking about

Noah eyed him up and down saying "Just don't try to steal penny away from me we've been dating for a year and I don't want you to get between me and her…"

Sherman had a sense of relief flow over him, not total relief but a small bit, after all he didn't want to start shit with Penny's boyfriend. it wasn't worth getting on her bad side. a part of him wanted to start shit as Sherman thought Noah was scum. Sherman wanted the best for Penny, he was afraid that Noah would use her and her body and throw her away. He wouldn't let anything to happen to her at any cost.

"Until after I fuck her."

Every thiught he just had was thrown out the window. These words hit him like a freight truck as he just thought he was wrong and with that he blew his lid. He pinned him down against the wall and curled his hand into a fist. He waved it in front of Noah's face as to punch when, of course, Penny walked in. Defending her boyfriend she demanded Sherman put him down. He, being the gentleman he was, complied and dropped him to which he started spewing lies to Penny.

"The dude just attacked me out of nowhere, I swear I did nothing to him"

Noah kept spewing lies Penny of course blindly believing her boyfriend and scolding Sherman, after all people could change after 9 years. When he wanted to speak she would talk over him as if she was scolding a child for misbehaving. They went up to the Guest room leaving Sherman to take out his anger in the kitchen with a counter. After hitting the counter he went to a room that contained gym equipment and started to hit a punching bag, he went on for what seemed like seconds but was in fact hours and headed to bed afterwards.

* * *

**hey there I honestly didn't know what to write at some point but I hope you could enjoy something from what I wrote.**


	2. chapter 2

**hey my singular reader I'm back with more and I would like to thank you for encouraging me to finish chapter 2. so here it is and tell me your honest opinion**

**_Future me here decided to revise some work hope you enjoy_**

* * *

Sherman woke up groggily from pings going off on his phone. he lifted up his arm and twinge of pain stinging it from the previous day's 'workout'. he lifted his phone, the brightness causing him to shut his eyes for a second to get used to the light. with his adjusted eyes he read the messages that plagued him.

'Sir please read this article', 'its urgent', 'it require your attention immediately' and many other similar messages.

Sherman sighed at the messages and clicked on the link his assistant provided. He read the article heading and went wide-eyed.

'CEO of Peabody Industries Was Seen With a Mystery Woman at XXX Airport, Does He Have a Secret Lover'

and as if on cue Noah barged in his room. "YOU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYNA DO. DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU GET BY WITH THIS TYPE OF SHIT."

Noah charged at him like a bull in anger getting ready to hit him as Sherman sprang up to defend himself. Sherman took a side step while grabbing his arm, did a little pivot and then looped his arm around his neck from behind to pin him.

"Calm the hell down Noah, I don't even know what the hell you're saying."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID MOTHERFUCKER, POSTING THAT ARTICLE ONLINE ABOUT YOU AND PENNY"

"Noah, listen dude, I didn't do shit, so calm the fuck down. It was the goddamn media that made the gossip up so calm down and let's talk."

Miraculously he had calmed down and sat down on the bed after being let go. "So what the fuck is that bullshit I saw."

"It's being dealt with Noah. I just saw it this morning and have nothing to do with this"

"You better not have anything to do with this bullshit or I swear you'll regret it"

"Well I would appreciate it if you could leave like, right about now so we can talk to Penny and not have her freak out like you. I'll have Natalie deal with the matter and possibly have an interview with the press to address the issue, so get ready."

And with that Noah headed out leaving Sherman to start his day. After showering and getting dressed he headed to his kitchen to make a simple breakfast. he glanced at his living room and saw Penny sitting on his sofa. He took a quick detour to see what she was doing and stood at the entrance while the news played on the T.V.

"So what you watchin"

she turned around with a surprised expression on her face and muted the television. "I'm just watching the news y'know, trying to see what's happening".

Sherman looked over her shoulder to see what she was watching and saw that the news station as was broadcasting a segment about the 'mystery woman' scandal he was trying to ignore. "Ahh shit. I'm sorry you had to see that Penny, I'm currently trying to get rid of that."

"it's all-right Sherman, you should know how the media is."

Sherman chuckled and bit before leaving and failed to notice Penny's blushing throughout the whole exchange but someone else did.

* * *

Later that day Sherman returned from work tired from having dealt with the new product that they were going to launch and the scandal. He looked up and saw Noah coming at him. Noah shoved Sherman out of his way and left saying "Hope you're happy Shitman." with a grin the meaning of the grin lost on him

Shi- Sherman got up and dusted himself off a bit before going off to find Penny he found her on the living room floor crying into her hands. He slid right next to her trying to console her. she silently muttered 'That bastard' and continued crying.


	3. chapter 3

**hey the 3 people that read my story here's an update**

* * *

Noah was seething.

He began to hate the trip to New York and it hadnt even been a day.

He woke up to his girlfriend being all across tabloids at the side of another man. It was utterly humiliating to him. He was a hotshot from where he came. He got everything and everyone he ever wanted. So when he met Sherman he felt a sort of defeated feeling as he realized someone was way better than him. That feeling immediately faded as he saw the look in Sherman's eye when they first met. The dude looked defeated when Penny called Noah her boyfriend and everything felt right again.

Now everything went back to shit with the tabloids newest 'news'. now don't get him wrong. He was trying to relax and was almost calm. That was until he saw a certain scene play out in front of him. His blood began to boil once he saw a blush on her face. a blush that had arisen from the tabloids talking about her being with Him.

Then a sadistic chuckle came from his lips as he turned around and left. An idea dawned on him as a grin spread across his face. He wanted to play a game with them.

* * *

Penny sat around with thoughts racing around her head. She blushed at the thought of being Sherman's. She had to mentally reprimand herself as she reminded herself that she was taken. yet despite that she couldn't help but think of him. those thoughts flowed through her head like a stream. The stream had been interupted though as Noah walked in.

He walked in with a smile plastered on his face and plopped on the couch. he clared his throat and said,"y'know since we are in New York we should go and do stuff."

Penny smiled at the thought. She had wanted to do something since they arrived and completely forgot about the tabloids instead wanting to enjoy time with her boyfriend. they dressed with Penny wearing a loose grey shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black pants and boots to match. Noah decided to wear a white shirt, denim jacket with ripped jeans and white shoes.

they headed out holding hands walking to Central Park to walk around and enjoy the sights. They enjoyed the different atmosphere from California as everyone seemed so busy compared to the semi-chill vibe that radiated out of all of California. They smiled and laughed at the small jokes in between them. Something was just a tad bit off as it seemed that they were being watched. They heard whispers around them occasionally hearing _"look is that the woman"_ .

At some point they both decided to see if they could find a place to get some food since they were starting to get hungry. when they sat down at a restaurant people were throwing glances at them, some even staring at them. but yet they weren't staring at them it was only her. Whispers were heard throughout the restaurant naking Penny feel a little off. Then she finally realized what eas going on as soon as two people came up to her.

"so what's it like to be Sherman Peabody's lover."

she was in shock at those words especially since her boyfriend sat right across her. In this seemingly momentary realization a few seconds hadnpassed where the girls kept asking questions about Sherman. She halted one of them mid-sentence and quickly said, "I have no idea how to answer those questions as I'm not his lover. My boyfriend is literally sitting across from me. The tabloids just made up lies based on what they saw. All I am to Sherman is his childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

They left the place shortly after paying the bill and walked around aimlessly and silently. Penny was consumed with her own thoughts of the whole interaction that took place. Thankfully she snapped out of it when Noah called her name.

"Huh"

"I called your name about 10 times"

"Oh, sorry"

"Nevermind that. I said 'where do you wanna go'"

It took her a moment to think. She really wanted to walk around and re-experience everything about New York and so much more. Yet she didn't want to do shit due to the tabloids and everything that went on. She returned to being lost in thought until, once again, Noah snapped her out of her thoughts bu clearing his throat.

"Y'know we could go to some random pub. There likely wouldn't be any people who care about the tabloids in there."

She thought it was a great idea. she really didn't want to be in the penthouse and really wanted to go around without being disturbed.

"That's a great idea! Let's go."

She, oblivious with her excitement didn't notice the cheshire grin spreading across Noah's face.

* * *

**here is an update I decided to crank out**


End file.
